chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost And Found
"Lost And Found" is a song by Chris Brown and it's the first track on the first disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. He posted some snippets of the song on his instagram, where you could see him listening to the song in the studio. The initial name of the first disc of the album, was named after the song and was supposed to be called: Lost 'N Found. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp64W9E22Cs Lyrics 1 Tired of the conversations, questions 'bout me Every time I leave the house, when I'm in or when I'm out Girlfriend say I treat you foul but I don't know At the end of the day, you know yourself And I'm tired of it, time is running you're running your mouth Time is only running out, baby you made me take a vow Stop your whine and serve it up, what are we now? At the end of the day, you know yourself Can't hear when you talking loud Oh, you do the most, this shit's getting old, we both said enough Our biggest moment was when, my GPS broke Don't know where to go Chorus Every time I'm lost and found This is not the lost and found Whose time are you wasting now? Cause every time I'm lost and found Tell me who's really losing out Cause you say it's the end and playing games again, I found Playing games again, I found Playing games again , I 2 Baby you were the one that I could trust the most Used to think you were beautiful 'til you would drink too many toasts What would your mama say if.. Girl you're drunk out your mind Oh my God, get the plan, taking mine with the wine, rude awakening Lord dont save her She think she a big girl, think she gon' drive for the players Think she gon' be ballin' yeah, but no no no no I done worked too hard for these cars and this cash right now now now Selling your soul, might as well be selling your ass, no no no, stop kidding girl, you know yourself Chorus Every time I'm lost and found This is not the lost and found Whose time are you wasting now? Cause every time I'm lost and found Tell me who's really losing out Cause you say it's the end and playing games again, I found Playing games again, I found Playing games again , I 3 I don't know why you keep fucking with niggas, that really don't be in the streets Always acting hard like they murderers, tell them niggas just ready to beef This is not the lost and found, bringing all about Make a lot of money, make that booty bounce Taking shots, better make it count I ain't got them doing nothing for free I see a shawty want to know me bad Smokin' and lovin' till the end of the day Got love, where the money at? Fuck around and brought a rifle sack Steal the weed, I brought my duffle bag Only the girl will take it all back Baby girl, i'ma change all that, your money ain't all that Chorus Every time I'm lost and found This is not the lost and found (no) Whose time are you wasting now? Cause every time I'm lost and found (go up and down, back and fourth, around) Tell me who's really losing out Cause you say it's the end and playing games again, I found Playing games again, I found. Playing games again , I Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs